Adventure Time: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Adventure Time 2 the return Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group Presents Adventure Time 2 the return Closing Credits Directed by Pendleton Ward Screenplay by Pendleton Ward and Craig McCracken Story by Pendleton Ward and Rebecca Sugar Featuring cameo appearances by Roger L. Jackson Tom Kenny Adam Katz Tara Strong J.G Quintel Justin Chapman Samuel Vincent and Taylor Grodin Based on the television series by Pendleton Ward Live-Action Directors Nick Jennings Roger Jackson J.G Quintel Mike Mitchell Pendleton Ward Produced by Kelly Crews Live-Action Producers Peter Farrelly Bobby Farrelly Executive Producers Kelly Crews Derek Drymon Rebecca Sugar Live-Action Director of Photography Don Michael Burgess, A.S.C. Animation Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Live-Action Production Designer Rick Carter Editor C.H. Greenblatt Music by Timothy Kiefer Casey James Basichis Bram Meindersma Original Songs by Randy Newman and Rebecca Sugar Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod and Willie Downing Music Supervisor Dawn Soler Executive Music Producer Phillip Warner Animation Art Director Nick Jennings Live-Action Art Directors Leslie McDonald William James Teegarden Characters Designed and Created by Michaela Dietz Director of 2D Animation Pendleton Ward Director of CGI Animation Aron Warner Animation Production by Frederator Studios and Cartoon Network Studios Animation Casting by Gaby Kester Mary Hidalgo Live-Action Casting by Ellen Lewis A Cartoon Network Movies/Conundrum Entertainment Production In association with Frederator Studios and Cartoon Network Studios and RatPac Dune Entertainment A Pendleton Ward film CAST Finn/Himself - zack shada Adult Finn - Roger Craig Smith Fionna - Madeleine Martin Cake - Roz Ryan Jake - John Dimaggio Princess Bubblegum - Hynden Walch BMO/Lady Rainicorn - Niki Yang Lumpy Space Princess - Taylor Grodin Ice King/Big Foot/Magic Man - Tom Kenny Jake Jr. - Kristen Schaal Abracadaniel - Steve Little Prince Gumball - Neil Patrick Harris Kim Kil Whan/Wildberry Princess/Lumpy Space Queen - Maria Bamford Lumpy Space King - Tom Kenny Himself/Banana Guards - Pendelton Ward Lumpy Space Prince - Peter Serafinowicz Marshal Lee - Adam Sandler T.V. - Dan Mintz Flame Princess - Jessica DiCicco Dark Princess - Jennifer Lopez Twilight Sparkle/Solar Princess - Tara Strong Leo - Eddie Murphy Flower Princess - Rebecca Sugar Big Foot - Zachary Gordon Breakfast Princess - Grey DeLisle Gandalf/Narrator - Ian McKellen VOCAL EFFECTS Dee Bradley Baker Frank Welker ADDITIONAL VOICES Tim Allen Jack Angel Bob Bergen Brad Bird Rodger Bumpass Alexa Chapman Hailey Chapman Justin Chapman Kacie Chapman Max Charles Greg Cipes Grey Delisle Bill Fagerbakke Craig Ferguson Taylor Grodin Tom Hanks Kate Higgins Dustin Hoffman Roger Jackson Adam Katz Jill Katz Mark Katz Sam Katz Tom Kenny Brian Koch Carolyn Lawrence Doug Lawrence Jennifer Lawrence Christopher Lloyd Danny Mann Eileen Montgomery Leonard Nimoy Rebecca Shoichet Jon Stewart Patrick Stewart Tabitha St. German Tara Strong Matthew W. Taylor Frank Welker STUNTS Stunt Coordinators Jason Rodriguez Scott Rogers Stunt Players Ryan Hanna Chad Lee Bowman Mike Trisler Stanton Barrett David Rodriguez Kevin Frame Mark Norby Sean Graham Brian Duffy Mark Rodriguez Marian Green Stunt Riggers Brandon Beckman Chad Bowman Stunt Rigging Coordinator Randy Beckman Stunt Driver Rick Seaman STORY Storyboard Supervisor Chuck Klein Storyboard Lead Frans Vischer Storyboard Artists Kurt R. Anderson Armen Mirzaian Skyler Page Emily Partridge Pendleton Ward Storyboard Punch-up C.H. Greenblatt Storyboard Revisionist David C. Smith Storyboard Assistants Michael Gendi Scott Mansz Story Consultant Kent Osborne EDITORIAL Picture Editor Richard Overall First Assistant Editor David Raymond Assistant Editors Michael Gendi Anthony Hull Additional Editing Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Visual Effects Editor Joe Carson Assistant Visual Effects Editor Scott Anderson Animation Editor Nick Fletcher ART DEPARTMENT Lead Designer Amandine Pecharman Character Design Supervisor Carey Yost Character Design Lead Andy Ristaino Character Designers James Baxter.David Ferguson Derek Kirk Kim.David O'Reilly Character Design Clean-up Alex Campos Prop Designer Steve Small Prop Design Clean-up Mike Collins Character and Prop Revisions Ray Leong Isaac Marzioli Matt Braly Additional Drawings by John Gavinelli Model Design Background Design Supervisor Kenny Pittenger Background Designers Patrick McEown Chris Tsirgiotis Visual Development Artists Doug Chiang Craig Elliott Mike Inman Fei Xu LAYOUT Workbook Artist James Beihold Character Layout Artists Clint Bond Bob Camp Dave Cunningham Adam Fay Ted Seko Bill Waldman Character Layout Apprentice Monica Davila Background Layout Artist Alfred Cruz ANIMATION Animation Supervisors Kelly Baigent Justin Weber Animation Directors David O'Reilly Richard Williams Lead Animator Frans Vischer Animators Kelly Baigent James Baxter Andrew Chesworth Steve Cunningham Max Haig Pendleton Ward CGI Animators Andrew Chesworth Robert Lehman Clean-up Animator Scott Mansz Animation Timers Oliver Akuin Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi Animation Checkers Sandy Benenati Vicki Casper Misoon Kim Animation Teacher Don Bluth EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Animation Supervisor Brice Mallier Effects Animators John Armstrong Al Holter James Pyott BACKGROUND Color Stylist Teale Reon Wang Background Painting Supervisor Sandra Calleros Background Painters Kit Boyce Tristin Cole Mira Lark Crowell Kelly McGraw Esther Kim Sue Mondt Juliana Park Christina Raygoza Leonard Robledo Maria Vitan Digital Background Painters Sean Eckols Michelle Thies PRODUCTION Production Supervisor Kelly Crews Technical Supervisor Yun-Chen Sung Overseas Animation Supervisors Scott Mansz Doug Williams Production Translator Misoon Kim Script Coordinator Brian Koonce Production Assistants Emily Dunn Joseph Game Andy Garner-Flexner Emily Quinn David C. Smith Production Managers Keith Mack Scott Malchus Production Coordinators Joseph Game Andy Garner-Flexner Emily Quinn Production Accountants Richard Bennett Sarah Alabaster Track Reading Michael Edmonds Slightly Off Track TECHNOLOGY Head of Technology Bill Baggelaar Render Wrangling Brian Gyss Animation Technology Dale R. Beck Michael S. Blum Jason L. Bergman Loren Chun Charles E. Deal Brad Brooks Lawrence Chai Peter Lee Chun Loren Chun Paul Hildebrandt William T. Carpenter Brett Alexander Bill James Amnidra AJ Jayahinge George Aluzzi Richard David Jeff Nash Alan Hagge Steve Klevatt Michael Maltzman Joe Suzow Laurice Tracy Doug White Derek E. Wilson Visual Effects Technology Timothy Brandt Mark Carlson David Patrick Flynn Benjamin Bryant Brian Gyss Jessica Noll Matt Popham POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Voice Recordist Gregg Hall Dialogue Recorded at Cartoon Network Studios ADR Recorded at Warner Bros. Studios Cartoon Network Studios Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutter Mo Henry SPECIAL THANKS TO Gina Aarinoskia Jenny Aleman-Holman Kathy Alexander Karen Bailey Tamara J. Bonnell-Truitt Charlie F. Boyer Selieda Brown Scott Campbell Tim Campbell Fox Carney Jenni Tsoi Karen Paik Fred Cox Ginger Wei-Hsien Chen Gina Sunny Colbacchini Jim Dubensky Michael Dobsen Pamela Dugan Doug Engalla Nancy Even Matt Elson Patti Ferrari Marcelo Gate Zanetta Geri Lee Gorowski TIffany Harrington Kisten Taylor Hall Bonnie Halmoe Hays Pendelton Ward Jeri Howard Rebecca Sugar Katie Hooten Avetik Avo Karapetyan Heather Kayne Scot Kimberly Tom LeBlance Ken Lewis Kelly Lewis Bob Morgan Stephen Odie Leslie Erin Ong Dustin Papps Daniel Picketti Bonnie Popp Marty Prager Vivian G. Prcopio Pete Browngardt JG Quintel Richard Ramsey Susan Rios John Rojano Lucrecia Roman Francis Vincent Satala III Jack Sera Jan Schraner Paul Schrier Jack Dean Stauss Walt Sturrock Athrur S. Shek Mic Graves Verna Takeyama Matt Tsugawa Kris Taft-Miller Peter John Vaughan Sherry Powjejeen Power Pam Waterman Michael Scott Weisenfeld Chuck Westmore Patrick Whtie Amy Winslow Eric A. Wood Dana Murphy Sarah Ann Williams Kathy Yom OVERSEAS ANIMATION PRODUCTION Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producer Gregg Vanzo Overseas Supervising Producer Hyejoon Yun Overseas Producer Minsuk Kim Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Production Translator Young Jin Jeon Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Animation Directors Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Syuoon Heong Lin Jeong Lium Hinjyun Jung Syukioon Kim Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Sunyook Kimbo Eueyoon Jin Kim Uyijoon Heong Sunyi Jyuioon Young Jin Heong Syueio Kong Jyuioon Jin Heong Hyejoon Vanzco Heong Raymond Heong Suykoon Lium Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Yujion Jin Vanzco Jin Syuejoon Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Animation Checkers Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Snag Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh Digital Scanners Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Digital X-Sheet Ji Young Jung Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chief Hyun Ah Kim Digital Ink and Painters Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim Digital Background Painting Chief So Yeon Choi Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Compositing Head Hee Jung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Animation Checking Supervisor Mihwa An Animation Checker Nikki Vanzo Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Background Painting Supervisors Zulu Lee Chin Dongkun Won Background Painting Head Mi-Young Lee Background Painters Suchli Jyuioon Hinjyuin Lee Kim Niuion Jyuioon Jr. Raymond Syuejoon Zulu Zhanxioo Shaun Loen Kim Sheong Leong Zhaun Shaun Raymondio Honjyio Syuhjo Zuauio Jyushoon Jr. Canuck Lee Hinjyuin Sheong Syuhjio Jr. Honjyio Leknoio Syuai Miskioso Layout Artists Lium Raymond Vanzco Suasion Syuejoon Canuck Honjyio Syria Sheong Zhaun Hyundai Young Kim Suchli Sunyoom Sunyook Miskioso Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Jung Hyundai Sheong Lium Miller Vanzco Gregg Sunyoomio Production Coordinators Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio Production Executive Greg L. Marshall COMPUTER GRAPHICS AND ANIMATION BY Arc Productions Producer Jennifer Hill Executive Producers Stephen Gallop Kallan Kagan CG Supervisor Evgeny Berbasov EDITORIAL Editors Gavin Ebedes Adam Garner Assistant Editor Michele Klaponski ART Art Director Boris Andreev Storyboard Supervisor Steve Daye Storyboard Artists Myke Bakich Ian Cherry Trevor Hierons Visual Development & Design Andy Ng Elva Wang Matte Painters Alexandra Kavalova Peter Lee MODELING & RIGGING Modeling & Rigging Lead Ian Kim Modeling & Rigging Artists Max Brown Sarah Jargstorf Christoph Schoch Celso Teixeira TEXTURING Lead Texture Artist Julio Del Hierro Texture Artists Alexi Chabane Irwin Gamalinda Hong-Mao (Jeff) Lin Kelvin Tam LAYOUT Layout Lead Mike Helmer Layout Artists Joshua Fraiman Andrew Smith Michelle Tang Cat Wideman Final Layout Lead Piero D'Aloisio Final Layout Artists Leo Li Shaun O'Reilly Ferryanto Tantono Yingjie Zhan ANIMATION Animation Director Patrice Berube Lead Animator Dianna Basso Animators Jenna Byun Dennis Michael Chan Terry Dankowych Beatrice Imrie Winona Janega Jubey Jose Druv Joshi Subhankar Sen Ki Eun Suh Daniel Theriault Brad Willis Joe Yeh Jessica Zanetti VISUAL EFFECTS & ENVIRONMENT Environment Artists Michael Bahadoor Phil Bredehoeft Christopher Derewianko Simeon Anthony Remedios Visual Effects Supervisor Warren Lawtey Visual Effects Lead Tyson Groth Visual Effects Artists Dean Blaser Michael Sun LIGHTING & COMPOSITING Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Steven Mark Chen Lighting & Compositing Lead Simon Fung Key Lighting Artist Sean Montgomery Lighting & Compositing Artists Gal Anafi Comyar Aghdam Rob Dale Ruby Lee Kevin McBride Zebulon Pike Amal Marie Samuel Balaji Santhanam Felipe Siem Joseph Soloway Daniel St-Amant PIPELINE Pipeline Supervisor Robert Pringle Pipeline Technical Directors Nicholas Anderson Kym Watts RENDERING Rendering Supervisor Sean Macrate Render Wranglers Jeff Klug Victoria Mothersill David Sushi SOFTWARE DEVELOPMENT Software Developers Matt Collie Juhyun Daniel Lee Production Software Development Christopher Crocetti Avi Katz TECHNOLOGY Production Engineers Nicholas Anderson James Deschenes Nevil Sidhwa Systems Architect John Hickson Production Technology Lead Simon Chang Production Technology Support Mark Ryan RJ Zhou Vice President of Technology Rob Burton Vice President of Infrastructure & Training Terry Dale PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT Production Manager Sarah Williams Assistant Production Manager Tracy Blagdon Production Coordinator Meg Dryden Post Production Supervisor Alan Kennedy Post Production Assistant Ryan Quaglia Production Finance Manager Senthuran Thayalan Production Accountant Daniel Carter Executive in Charge of Production Michael Carrington Shipping Coordinator Nicole Rivera Soundtrack On Reprise Records Produced By Watertower Music SONGS Happy written and performed by hut ned Movies written and music by ned peter Phone Booth written and performed by john powell Read The Books From HARPER ENTERTAINMENT AVID Deluxe technicolor Dolby Dolby Digital Dolby Atmos Kodak Motion Picture Film Panavision no 12344 motion picture association of america IATSE Bug 2004 warner bros enterprises inc all rights reserved cartoon network studios teentale warner bros Category:Movies Category:Ideas Category:Credits Category:PG Category:DVD